Hobgoblins
by LewgheeBelle
Summary: On the anniversary of that fateful night with Jareth, Sarah wonders what her life could have been. Something she soon discovers.


Stuffing the last cookie in her mouth Sarah crumpled up the plastic container and threw it in the corner. It landed with a soft crunch, adding itself to the already substantial pile that had been created over the past week.

It was the same ritual every year. Two weeks of her life wasted in the pondering of what ifs? What if she had accepted his offer? Would she be living a glorious life as queen? Or would she be a goblin by now? What if it had been worth the risk?

Sarah had always known that she didn't belong, at least not entirely in the Aboveground. The world of order made to sense to her. Here, things are always what they seem. It was too easy, a piece of cake really, to get through high school with straight A's. Continuing on to the college of her choice and getting a degree in Performing Arts. Too easy to get cast in every play her local playhouse put on.

The only thing that wasn't easy for Sarah was being happy. It wasn't as if her life was terrible. She had even grown to have a semi-functional friendship with her step mother. But she always felt as if there was something missing. And she couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with the choice she had made years ago. Of course she didn't regret going after Toby. She had to, and he was her best friend. Especially after her other friends from the Labyrinth had stop showing up. There was no way of knowing why, but she hoped with all her being that they weren't being punished for reaching out to her.

ACK!

Junk food wrappers popcorn kernels went flying as her cat, Hobgoblin, jumped onto the couch with her and immediately began clawing at her leg. He was a stupid as cats came, and she very nearly took him to the shelter every time he used her dress up clothes as a litter box. No matter how many times she moved them to a new place.

She pushed him to the other side of the couch and immediately began their time old tradition of a staring contest, when she was struck with an idea. It was insane of course, and would never work. But hey, what did she have to lose? She had always hoped for a way back, if only to prove to herself that the words he had spoken were all in favor of keeping Toby.

She mustered up every ounce of courage remaining in her body and looked straight into Hobgoblins eyes.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

Sarah blinked, at first she thought nothing had happened, but then she realized she was no longer staring at her cat, but right into the eyes of little creature that had to be a goblin.

Realization washing through her she immediately wished she could take it back, she was in no state to see him. Nor did she have the energy to run the Labyrinth again. Because, no matter how much she disliked her cat, no one deserved having to live amongst the filth that was the Goblin City.

She jumped when the sound of someone clicking their tongue interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah, Sarah. I had suspect that someday you would want to see me again. But trying to do away with your poor cat? That is a little low, even for you."

Then in place of the little goblin in front of her sat Jareth. Of course he had not aged a day, although there was something a little different about him. Looking again she realized that he was less glittery.

"Ah, I can tell by your face that you noticed my lack of… gleam." He smiled, god he was still gorgeous.

"You do realize Sarah, that a lot of what happened in the Labyrinth was tailored to how you imagined it. It was easier for you to believe I was evil if it appeared that I let my labyrinth become run down, while I basked in a well dress glory. Do not mistake me, I am very well dressed, but my Labyrinth is as well. As you aged, you gained more perspective on life. You would have started to see your friends the way they really are, which mind you is not a bad thing. However, I wanted to wait until you called me back to you for that to happen. And I knew you would call me back to you. Because you Ms. Williams are just much too stubborn to go on without finding out the entire truth."

For the first time in her life Sarah was speechless, well almost. She decided that if she was going to allow her delusion to take her this far, she might as well go all the way with it.

"It has been eight years, where would I be now if I hadn't refused you in the end. Where would Toby be?"

Jareth looked down at his gloved hands and sighed. "Sarah, I had to make the Labyrinth difficult for you. It was my job as King. But Toby was home as soon as you jumped to try and reach him. My offer to you was sincere. I would have made you my queen." He then looked into her eyes.

Her breath caught. "Oh… I see." Come on Sarah, this is your chance. Even if it's not forever, you have a chance to change your right now.

Without a by-your-leave she leaned in, and captured his lips with hers. A chill ran down her spine. It was not the first time she had kissed a man, but it became apparent this was her first kiss. The first one that counted anyway. His hands ran through her hair and her body melted against his. She felt his body shudder as a moan escaped from the back of her throat.

Suddenly she found herself lying on her back in an extremely fluffy bed. Jareth was on top of her, his lips moving down her neck.

"J... Jareth? Where are we?"

She felt him chuckle against her collarbone. "We are in my bedroom, precious. We needed to get more comfortable. I hope you don't object." She realized her shirt was now gone and he was kissing the valley between her breasts.

"No...Not at all."

Instantly she was naked, she grabbed him for support and realized he was as well.

She felt his hot mouth on her nipple, his tongue slowly rolling over it. Again, she felt a moan building up in the back of her throat as she thrust herself into him. Chuckling, his mouth worked his way down to the soft patch of curls between her thighs.

His tongue ran up her length, and her bones turned to jelly, her blood melting like butter. Her fingers tangled in his hair.

He raised his head and locked his eyes with hers "Sarah, I would very much like to make this encounter complete" She instantly began nodding her head. "However, you must know that as soon as we bond in that way, it is never to be broken. You will be my queen, and as such will share responsibility in ruling over the Labyrinth. Is this what you want?" He ran his finger over her most sensitive nub to make his point.

"Yes" She moaned. "It is all I have ever wanted."

He moved up and touched his lips gingerly to hers as he pushed his length inside of her. She gasped with pain, but soon as he began a steady rhythm the pain melted into pure pleasure.

Soon she felt as if her entire body would rip in half. His mouth hot and rough against hers, they reached their climaxes simultaneously. Both pushing together, eager to get as much from the other as was possible.

Ten minutes later, they lay limbs intertwined. Sarah nuzzled against his chest, while his hands traced lines on her back. She began to laugh.

"What is it precious?" He sounded slightly on guard.

Sarah looked up and kissed him. "I just realized that the reason I never found pure happiness in my life is because it was here. In your room, with you."

He smiled. "Sarah, I love you. I have loved you from the first time you said 'it's not fair!' You were so stubborn in your opinions on how you thought life could be. I knew at that moment, that I wanted you forever. And now, that wish can come true."

She sighed. "Of course… I just want to know one thing"

"Anything, my love."

"What happened to my cat?"


End file.
